


The Fox

by Puppeteer03



Series: The Fox Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer03/pseuds/Puppeteer03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski returned to Beacon Hills to finish his high school career as a senior. He reconnects with his best friend Scott and learns he made friends of his own. There is an uneasiness surrounding Stiles and everyone knows it. The oldest member of the group, Derek Hale, discovers something in Stiles that he's long been waiting for. </p>
<p>At the same time, a vigilante known as The Fox starts to make his killing spree of Alpha werewolves in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Stiles parked his blue jeep and looked at the building. Beacon Hills High was a lot smaller than he remembered. Back then this building was the size of a mansion. Back then the town he was growing up in was endless. He never thought he would be coming back to his home town. After spending years in a big city this town has really shrunken down in his perspective. Everything was still the same but yet it wasn’t. Ever since his mother died things have never been the same. 

Stiles shook his head and focus on the now. There was no reason to be nervous about his first day of school. He just had to survive his senior year and he would be free. But what lurked inside made his hands sweat against the steering wheel. It wasn’t so much as something but someone. A single question kept him up all night. What would Scott say?

His best friend from his childhood, inseparable little monsters, was none other than Scott McCall. They met on the first day of first grade. Both mothers were trying to placate their worried sons. After a few minutes the mothers left, teary eyed, and both boys were left in the classroom. Both Stiles and Scott looked at each other and smiled. Scott had long curly dark hair and puppy eyes. With Scott’s smile something within Stiles told him he was safe. With Scott it was Stiles eyes that put him at ease. All other kids looked at him funny because he didn’t have a dad. Stiles was actually the first kid to look at him without a hesitation.

After the first day there was no separating the two. After school both Stiles mom and Scott’s mom met. Claudia was a handful of people that didn’t judge Melissa for getting a divorce. Both mothers agreed that after school Claudia would take Scott until Melissa got out of her shift. The arrangement worked well for everyone. There were endless dinners together and movie night between both children and adults. Melissa became part of the family that at one point Stiles started to call her Aunt McCall.  
One night everything changed when Claudia died. Stiles was an example of a parent’s nightmare. He overheard some of the moms stating that no child should ever have to watch their parents die, especially at a young age. The day they buried her, the sun was out but a nasty cold wind blew through the town. Stiles didn’t feel anything and barely manage to feel a warm hand in his. Scott held Stiles hand the entire day even after they got home. Stiles fell asleep in Scotts arms that night. 

Stiles opened the door to his jeep before his brain caught up. He always chased the rabbit taking him deeper into his thoughts. He grabbed his empty black backpack and headed for the building. He arrived a bit early but that didn’t stop some students from arriving early as well. He made his way into the building and into the main offices. A kind lady at the reception gave Stiles his schedule and directed him where to pick up his books. After getting briefly lost, who knew the building was almost like a maze, Stiles found the place. Eight books for eight classes, the next challenge was finding his locker. He got lost a bit but managed to find his locker. After putting his books away Stiles made his way to his first class. 

It was English class which Stiles loved due to his love of books. Reading was his passion which intern gave him knowledge about things. He was always a favorite amongst teachers for the depth of his knowledge. But for this first day of school he was going to keep a low profile and not gather any unnecessary attention. On his way to class people kept looking at him. Of course being a small town everyone can spot the new guy right away. Stiles questioned if he was the new guy seeing that he spent his childhood in this town. Then there was the other possibility that his father was appointed Sheriff. 

To say that Stiles was surprised was a huge understatement. Stiles wanted to come back to Beacon Hills on his own, sort of face your past thing. He never thought his father would ever want to come back to this place. He told his father numerous times that he wanted to deal with this on his own. But John Stilinski, or better known now as Sheriff Stilinski, a stubborn man didn’t want Stiles to face this alone. The first and biggest hurdle was moving back into their old house. 

The house was a wedding gift from Stiles grandparents, on his mother’s side. Going back to that house had been hard for both him and his dad. After shedding a few tears moving in and cleaning up was a pleasant distraction. For a moment Stiles worried his father would fall back into his drinking depression. Stiles kept his father busy for the past couple of days in order for him to get reacquainted back into Beacon Hills Police Department. Like him his old man would lose himself in his work. They had a lot to do before getting ready to face everything. 

A clash of shoulders brought Stiles back from his thoughts. Damn bunny, why did he always have to chase it? A really good looking guy made a scowl at him. If looks could kill this guy with blue eyes was murdering him slowly. Stiles mumbled an apology and fixed his strap on his backpack. 

“Yeah you better say sorry,” the guy said while stepping into Stiles personal space, “Since you’re new here I’ll just let you off with a warning. Next time I’ll put my fist into your stupid face.” 

Stiles was about to say a remark when someone from behind them told the guy to back off. The other guy was a good looking guy with caramel skin and dark eyes. 

“I am Danny and this brute is Jackson. Welcome to Beacon High.” Danny said as he pulled Jackson away from Stiles. 

After both boys were a good distance away Stiles noticed the letterman jacket on Jackson. Stiles rolled his eyes and mumbled something about jocks and their egos. Great start of the day now a jock hated him and by the way Jackson looked no doubt he was very popular. Stiles never had problems with popular kids, seeing that he stayed away from them, but rules do change when its high school in a small town. 

After a few minutes Stiles found his class. He was standing outside hearing the classroom full of chatting teenagers. The teacher hadn’t arrived and Stiles was standing outside the class gathering his courage. To Stiles getting nervous was stupid after everything he had gone through. He would have to face this head on just like everything he has faced. He took a step forward but paused when he heard a specific laughter. 

His heart began to pick up pace as the laugh echoed through the room. It was still the same laugh, even after all this years. A good hearted laugh that meant he wasn’t laughing at you but with you. Stiles tightened his hold on his left backpack strap. He knew he would have to face him sometime but he fooled himself into thinking it would be later. The truth of the matter was that Stiles didn’t know how Scott would react. Stiles still couldn’t figure out why he cared so much as to what Scott would say.  
Stiles tightened his jaw and stepped into the classroom. The students on the front stopped talking and looked at Stiles. But his eyes went to the back where a group of teenagers were. There was a blond with long curls, and tight black shirt with jeans, sitting on top of a stoic dark skinned guy. Although his face was stoic he did have a hint of smile and his strong arm was around the girl’s waist. There was another girl with dark curled hair and her dimples showed when she smiled. There was a guy with messy dark blond hair looking down but smiling. The guy, that was talking, had short hair but yet with a hint of curls. He was wearing a dark long sleeve but it did nothing to hide the muscles inside. The guy still had the same puppy eyes that were unmistakable. 

Scott stops in mid-sentence and for a brief moment looks to be sniffing the air. He turned towards Stiles and their eyes met. Stiles gave him a half smile as they continue to look at each other. The rest of the group looked to see who Scott was looking at. All he could think about was the first time they met in first grade. Scott stood from his seat with a surprise look on his face, or at least Stiles hoped that it was.

Stiles kept reminding himself to breathe. Scott’s moves were slow, as if not to frighten away his prey. When he stood in front of Stiles the world seemed to slow down. Stiles heart was pounding against his chest. Stiles tried to stifle away the thought that Scott would punch him. Those puppy eyes looked into his, but there was no threat in them. Scott opened his mouth but nothing came out. 

“Hey,” Stiles whispered breaking the silence. 

“Hey,” Scott said with a half a smile. 

Scott came close and placed his arms around Stiles. Stiles flinched still thinking that he was going to get punched. It appeared Scott was still a huge teddy bear inside. 

Stiles laughs nervously, “oh ok, yeah I can do hugs.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott and felt his warmth. Even after all these years and everything that happened he still felt safe with Scott. Although Scott was a bit warmer than he remembered but it didn’t stop the smile from spreading. Scott was the first to pull away but kept his hands on Stiles shoulders. He motioned Stiles to follow him almost skipping to the back of class.  
“Guys I would like to introduce you to my best friend,” Scott said beaming at everyone. Something within Stiles settled as Scott still considered him his best friend. Even though he would eventually had to answer the question Scott hasn’t thought of. Why did he never call Scott?

“Everyone this is Stiles Stilinski,” Scott almost puffed out his chest in pride. “Stiles this is Erica, Boyd, Allison and Issac.”  
Everyone nods and greet Stiles with a smile. “Allison's my girlfriend,” Scott whispers to Stiles.  
“Girl—Friend?” Stiles dragged out the name as he looked into those brown eyes. Allison smiled and her dimples are all to mesmerizing. 

Stiles extended his hand and shook Alison’s. “Nice to meet you. I’m glad Scott has found someone that overlooks his weirdness.”  
Allison laughs but nods her head in understanding. With that joke it makes everyone else at ease. Isaac was a shy but gentle soul. Allison was beautiful but there was intelligence behind her eyes. Boyd was stoic hard to read but meant well. Erica was loud but had a good heart. In a way Stiles was glad Scott met such good people to keep him level headed. 

The first half of the day was made easy thanks to Scott and the gang. Most of Stiles classes had some of the gang if not all of them. Scott reveled in the childhood memories of getting into trouble with Stiles. Everyone laughed when Stiles convinced Scott to throw water at the fourth grade teacher, Mrs. Stevens, as she was the wicked witch of the west. As the first half of the day was done the question had started to form in everyone’s eyes. Stiles knew they wanted to ask him but it wasn’t their question to ask. Why didn’t you keep contact with Scott?

Erica looked like she would ask him but Stiles was saved by the lunch bell. Before today no one ever hear of Stiles. Before today Scott never mentioned him, almost as if he was a secret. The thing about secrets was that they never stay hidden for long. Stiles had a few secrets that he didn’t want his best friend to know. One of those was the real reason his mother died in the hospital bed all those years ago. Stiles learned long ago that keeping a secret was like keeping a wound fresh. Sometimes the wound would heal but something always manages to reopen it. 

After getting his books for the next half of class Stiles followed the gang to the cafeteria. The cafeteria itself was a huge hall. Some tables were round while others where the long rectangle ones. As big as the hall was every table was packed with students. For a moment Stiles wondered if they would ever find a place to sit together. The gang didn’t really seem fazed by this as they laughed and joked towards the tables near the big windows. The view was actually nice, a few blocks of houses and hills covered with trees. 

The gang headed for a big round table that seemed to be in the middle of the cafeteria. There was a red head already sitting there looking bored as she stared at her phone. Everyone set their things down and said hi to the red head girl. Scott introduced him to her. The girl name Lydia looked up slightly from her phone to look at Stiles. It was a quick calculated look as if assessing him. Stiles couldn’t help the smirk as he knew she would be her favorite person in the gang, aside from Scott. 

After getting what passed as a cheeseburger and fries they all sat down. Everyone was having a conversation and they were also in other conversations as well. To Stiles it seemed like an organize mess. Stiles couldn’t really tell how long they had been friends but they seemed in sync with one another. He tried to keep up with all the conversations but it proved be a bit difficult at first. The one thing Stiles did like was a challenge. He laughed and put his input as best his could with the multiple conversations around him. When Stiles looked up he saw that ass wipe Jackson talking to some jocks at the table across from them.

“Asshole,” Stiles didn’t realize he said that out loud. 

Everyone stopped for a second and turned to the person Stiles was referring to. There were a few smirks but it was Erica that spoke first.

“First day and you already know how to describe Jackson. We are going to get along so well.”

“Just because you’re new here,” Lydia began as she looked up at Stiles with the phone still in her hands. “I would refrain from talking bad about my boyfriend. Even though he is an asshole, I am the only one that gets to call him that.”

“I..uh…sorry…didn’t mean to call him…he’s not an asshole per se…” Stiles tried to mumble an apology but that just made everyone at the table laugh. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Boyd said after a chuckle and possibly the first time Stiles heard him speak, “he may come off as an asshole but he means well.”

“But not all the time…” Isaac quietly interjected. 

Everyone laughed but not too much as Lydia let out a scoff that was reserved as a last warning. Strangely enough everyone settled down to a quiet conversation about lacrosse and beating the rival team this year. As the conversation continued Jackson made his way over the table. It was strange to see his features softened when he kissed Lydia on the cheek. It was almost gentle and sure which made Lydia smirk as she typed into her phone. 

Those features disappeared when Jackson scowled at Stiles. He didn’t break the eye contact with Jackson. Stiles wasn’t going to let this guy run all over him. In order to break the tension Scott introduced Stiles to Jackson, along with the best friend title. This made Jackson scoff and his shit eating grin spread.

“Best friend? Highly doubt that.”

“Is it so hard to believe?” Stiles crossed his arms still not breaking the eye contact. 

“Well you must be the shittiest best friend ever cause no one here has ever heard of you before today. I bet Scott hasn’t heard from you either seeing as he never mentioned you before.”

And there it was. Everyone was being so subtle about it but Jackson had to point it out. Stiles really was starting to hate this guy. As the anger coursed through his veins, his shoulders slumped in defeat and his eyes fell to the table. Scott, being the good guy that he was, placed a hand on Stiles shoulder and glared at Jackson. Everyone stayed quiet as if waiting for Stiles to explain why he never stayed in touch. 

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Once again Stiles was saved by the bell. Everyone got up and headed for their respectable classes. The last half had Stiles pondering if he should tell Scott the truth. Jackson, although beautiful but still an asshole, was right about Stiles not being a good best friend. So many things happened that made him grow up too fast. Was it difficult to understand that Stiles didn’t want to drag Scott down with him? That somehow protecting him meant staying away from him. 

Stiles last class was AP chemistry and was glad no one he knew had that class. He needed a place to think and compose. Chemistry came easy to him so nothing would get passed him. As luck would have it once he made it inside the class Lydia was sitting in the front row table. She looked at him with a bored expression but her eyes were the ones that always gave away a person. Those eyes were calculating him, trying to break him down and understand him in the cellular level. She motioned for Stiles to sit next to her to which he did. Based on what Scott said no one goes against her. 

“You must be smart to get into this class. Just so you know I won’t be babysitting you in the assignments.” Lydia’s tone was menacing, low and uncaring while she looked over her nails. 

“You don’t have to worry about me Lydia,” Stiles said as he sat down next to her. 

Lydia scoffed and glanced at Stiles. He knew what that scoff meant. She was worried about him because no one knew him, no one had heard of him before today, no one knows why he left or why he came back and most of all why Scott welcomed him with open arms after years of silence. Lydia was going to be a challenge and Stiles thrived on being challenged. 

The class ended and made an enemy out of the teacher. Apparently Mr. Harris doesn’t like it when students know about the lesson and more. Stiles got a few smiles and chuckles from Lydia as she fired right back at the teacher. When they walked out of class the whole gang was waiting for them by the lockers. 

“Are you joining the lacrosse team, Stiles,” Scott beams as he lifts up his bag of lacrosse gear.

“Nah sports and me don’t really mix remember,” Stiles scoffs and looks down. 

Scotts laugh echoed down the hall. It was the fourth grade when Stiles was hit by a soccer ball in the back of his head. The funny thing was he wasn’t playing in the game, just walking by. The other incident was when he and Scott tried out for the basketball team. The ball was huge for Stiles hands and when he threw it, the ball hit the nose of the coach. After the ambulance came by for a broken nose Stiles swore off participating in sports. 

“Well you can come and watch with us,” Allison offered showing her dimples. 

“Yeah the more cheerleaders we have the better,” Jackson countered and nodded for the others to head down the hall way.  
Stiles was really not liking this guy. He was going to punch him one of these days and he wouldn’t regret a thing. Erica, Lydia and Allison gave a chuckle but said nothing. Boyd, Isaac, Jackson and Scott grabbed their gear and started heading down to the locker room. 

“Actually I need to go do some errands but maybe next time,” Stiles said before they all left. Scott looked like he had been kicked in the gut. “My dad has the day shift so he’ll be home by tonight,” Stiles said in a cheery tone. “Would like it if you and Allison would join us for dinner, like old times.” 

Scotts smile returned in full force. He accepted the invitation and Allison did as well. Stiles said his goodbyes and headed for the parking lot. Once he pulled away from the school he took a detour of his detour and headed for the hospital. He parked his blue jeep and took a couple of breaths. The last time he was there was the night that changed everything, the death of his mother. He tried to calm his heart rate as well as his breathing. He got out of the jeep before he chased the rabbit down memory lane.  
Once inside he made his way to the ICU floor. The place hadn’t changed much and everything still looked the same. The nurse’s station was just down the hall but his feet were planted on the white tile floor. Before reaching the station he had to pass through room 314. Who knew a room can hold so much weight, despite how long it’s been since it was used. Stiles kept telling himself not to chase the rabbit. He breathed a couple of times and tightened his fist as his legs moved forward. His eyes were focus on the nurse’s station the whole time. When he got there a nurse with a wavy ponytail had her back to him.  
“Still unable to find the right charts I see,” Stiles says casually as he leaned on the counter. 

The woman turned around about to say something sarcastically when she stopped and looked at Stiles. “Hey, aunt McCall.”  
Melissa gasped and ran around the station so she could hug Stiles. There were some tears in her eyes but she was all smiles, just like her son. “Good to see you Stiles. How have you been? When did you get back? Why the hell didn’t you tell me you were coming back?” 

Stiles laughed as the small woman gave the strongest bear hugs. “Good to see you too aunt McCall, been good, got back a few days ago and we wanted to surprise you.”

“Well I am glad you boys are back,” Melissa said as she loosens her hug to look at Stiles. “We’ve missed you more than we care to admit.” 

“Thank you, aunt McCall.” Both were on the verge of tears.

“What brings you here?” Melissa knows all too well that the hospital made Stiles and his father a bit uneasy. 

“I came to invite you to dinner tonight. I invited Scott and Allison but knowing Scott he would forget to tell you.”

Melissa nods knowing her son all too well. “Would love to come by, would be like old times. Don’t get out till around nine.”  
“Perfect, see you then.”

Both hug each other one more time before parting ways. Stiles took the stairs this time in order to avoid the room. Once he was outside he took in a deep breath of relief. He jumped into his jeep one more time and headed for his first original detour. He stopped at a flower shop before heading over to his destination. 

The sun was getting lower in the sky casting shadows from the trees. Stiles walked over the headstone with his mother’s name on it. He gave a small chuckle as he saw a bouquet of lilies already placed on top. His father must have stopped by earlier before going to work. Stiles placed his bouquet of lilies at the bottom. He let a tear fall as the pain was still there. He sniffed a few times as the stream of buggers would no doubt fall like tears. 

“It’s been rough without you mom. We both miss you every day and we try to live as best we can for you. Dads better although he still cries for you, especially on your birthday and anniversary. The drinking has stopped but he still doesn’t want to retire from the force. One more year of high school and I still don’t know what to do. Sometimes I feel so lost that I call out to you for your opinion but you aren’t there. I love you mom.”

Stiles took a few deep breaths and whispered, “I’ll make it right mom, promise.”

Stiles walked away as twilight began to cover Beacon Hills. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The muscular man ran across the hall that was covered in crates. Who knew that an abandoned warehouse building still had creates. He stopped almost whizzing in breath as he looked over his cuts. He was an alpha werewolf yet he wasn’t healing. There was a huge gash on his left forearm that didn’t stop bleeding and several more minor cuts along his right one. He held his breath and applied a bit of pressure on his right ribs. The palm was coated in blood. He tried to breathe evenly but the pain spread through his entire body. He noticed that his skin was turning a dark blue around the cuts. The wolf understood what it was, wolfsbane. 

A metal pipe fell on the floor down the empty dark warehouse. It was so quiet that even humans would notice the noise. The wolf held his breath and looked down the empty darkness. A figure appeared out of the darkness walking to him. He didn’t know why it scared him that the figure was walking instead of running. He was a wolf and a wolf was a deadly predator not prey. This night however, all of the strength and position didn’t matter. The wolf felt as helpless as a human. He pushed himself up from the crate and stumbled forward trying to get away. 

The figure was a lot smaller than the wolf. He walked with a certain calm pace as if walking down the park without a care in the world. The black converse with white tip allowed his feet to breathe easy, his dark blue jeans were comfortable, a red hoodie would hide the blood a bit, the black gloves with the cut off fingers allowed maximum grip, and the mask although slight uncomfortable installed fear in the victims. The individual was well known throughout the supernatural and cops alike. He was known as The Fox. 

To be honest he didn’t know how people mistook his black wolf mask for a fox one. Maybe it was because he never washed off the blood. In a certain angle the black mask did turn red. The mask had a snout with ears above, although not quite like a fox. The mask was only a half mask which meant there was a strap between the ears and eyes, another one going around the mask just above the snout. The back of the straps were covered by the red hood leaving only the fox ears visible. It looked menacing especially at night. His weapon of choice was a silver bat, fused with wolfsbane and mountain ash. The secondary weapon was small dagger almost shaped like a feather but the victims saw it more like a fox’s tale. The dagger was all silver just like the bat. Maybe that’s why he was named The Fox because of the dagger, although he rarely brought the dagger out that much.  
The silver bat was lazily over his left shoulder while the dagger went up along his right forearm. After making his presence known to the alpha wolf they began their duel. The Fox swung the bat left and right hitting specific points in the body. The wolf roared in anger but The Fox had a limit in stamina unlike the wolf. The fox tail dagger came out and that’s when he cut his way through the wolf. After the deadly blow to the ribs the wolf realized it was a losing battle. The Fox knew that the wolf hated running away but if he wanted to live the wolf had to run. It must have hurt the wolf’s pride running away from a figure smaller than he was. The Fox chuckled as he thought that he wouldn’t live with a wounded pride much longer. 

He wasn’t called The Fox for nothing. He had a perfectly planned out maze in an abandoned warehouse. Specific doors that led outside or another part of the warehouse were lined with mountain ash. The wolf was running to his death and he didn’t even know it. Besides walking allowed fear to manifest in his victims but it allowed him time to catch his breath. The mask, although terrifying and badass, didn’t allow an easy breathing situation when out of breath. So he walked to the end of the warehouse where some offices were. The wolf tried to escape through some windows but released airborne silver into the air.  
The Fox loved to leave traps and watch them go off. The wolf coughed and wiped his eyes in effort to remove the discomfort. He moved to another office but when the door was open more airborne silver covered the wolf’s face. The wolf backed away more into the offices. He was nearing the wall that had only one door left. The wolf was still recovering from so much silver that he didn’t notice The Fox standing in front of him. Before he could recover The Fox threw his tail dagger which stabbed the wolf right into his heart. 

The wolf roared and pulled out the dagger immediately. The wolfsbane was starting to spread through his body. It would weaken him but not kill him right away, he still had time to get help. The dagger made a metal noise as it hit the floor covered in blood. The Fox lined himself up and swung his bat just like the professional did. The wolf stumbled backward and broke straight through the door. The room was small almost like it was a supply room back in the day. He stumbled some more and landed on three new boxes in the room. Once he landed on those boxes a heavy set of airborne silver spread through the small room. The wolf roared in pain and his red eyes made an appearance while the silver coated the room.

The Fox reached inside his hoodie where a body armor with pockets were. The armor was light and flexible but it did the job in protecting his organs from claws and bullets. He reached into the left breast pocket pulling out a small vile. He removed the cap and laid a thin line of mountain ash at the door way. Mountain ash could be easily manipulated in large quantities from small containers given the proper training. Once The Fox finished his line the wolf came at him at top speed. The wolf hit the invisible wall barrier and stumbled backwards again. When he did that he crashed into another set of three stacked boxed which dispensed more airborne silver. 

The Fox could hear the wolf cough out his lungs and whimper from the pain. Wolfsbane coursed through his blood thanks to the knife and his immune system weakened by the silver. There was no doubt now the wolf would die within minutes. The Fox stayed on one knee in front of the door looking at him with a tilted head. The wolf tried to show no fear and growl but that only sped up his death. The wolf was named Ennis and he took his dying breath in that supply closet. Once The Fox was satisfied he picked up his knife and walked outside. 

He walked down a few empty alleyways until he came up behind his vehicle. Once the trunk was opened he opened his gym bag. Everything was going in there the bat, fox tail dagger, the armor, red hoodie, dark blue pants, shoes and the mask. Through training he learned to mask his smell and even learned how not to give out his scent. Once everything was placed in the bag he quickly changed back to his civilian clothes. Those clothes smelled like him and were covered in his scent. He closed the trunk and made his way to the driver’s side. He still had a good hour before his guest arrived. He started his blue jeep and headed home.

https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjsqqPrp87KAhXkuIMKHTl7D5gQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Ftommyjay.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F37733331187%2Ffavorite-teen-wolf-fan-art-ever&psig=AFQjCNGuhQv2zTs5aYNIYsnKSPNRcsjE_Q&ust=1454132496717655


	2. The Fox

Chapter 2

 

The Guardian Pack, that’s what they were called. A pack full of teenagers that were Beacon Hills first line of defense against the supernatural. The pack contained Scott, Allisson, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, Erica and Lydia. All teenagers that showed potential in their own aspect. The boys were mostly used as the muscle along with Erica. Allison was a human hunter from a respectable family. Lydia did the research and putting stuff together, the brain of the pack, but also could predict death. They were a close knit pack that has triumph over every obstacle thrown their way. Their success must have been through their pack Alpha, Derek Hale. 

Although Derek was an Alpha he wasn’t the Alpha of Beacon Hills. The current Alpha was his mother Talia Hale, her word was law. Talia was a successful business woman, who has long left the board to focus more at home, and was the strongest Alpha in California. She appointed her son as the first Guardian as trouble always seemed to find its way into Beacon Hills. Scott was involved after getting bitten by a rouge Alpha. Scott fell in love with Allison when her family moved here, upon Talia’s request. Allison proved her worth and joined the pack. Lydia was smart and Derek couldn’t afford not to have her. Jackson was Lydia’s boyfriend and a beta without a pack so he was accepted. Isaac was turned by Derek after the discovery of his abusive father. Boyd and Erica joined the pack after the Alpha turned them against their will. Derek took them in and trained them. Derek was the one that slit the Alpha’s throat and buried him in the woods. That was their first case together and had been through several more throughout the years. 

The Guardian Pack was strong, courageous and presented a problem for Stiles. After years of planning he never saw this kind of angle. The first thought was to get rid of the pack permanently but it changed when Scott was part of it. The one thing Stiles swore was to never hurt Scott, physically. The second thought was to send them on a wild goose chase but that would take more time. Stiles plan had a time frame and was crucial in getting everything done. The third and best course of action was to infiltrate the pack and know about their whereabouts. A fox dressed as a victim amongst wolves would bring out their protective instincts. 

Stiles spend the whole night in figuring out a way to infiltrate the pack subtlety. As mentioned before his biggest obstacle would be Lydia. The moment he tried to enter the pack he would have to watch what he said and how he moved around her. One little slip up from him and Lydia would figure out everything and get in the way. He only had a few hours of sleep, which was great because it added to his demeanor when he would infiltrate. 

It had been two days when police found Ennis’s body. By then the whole town was talking about it. The pack had their get together, minus Derek, to talk about what was happening in the school library. All of them where talking in low voices, but Stiles could still hear them as he hid in one of the rows. Stiles knew how to control his scents and most importantly he knew how to control his heartbeat. To a wolf they depended on smell and hearing, Stiles had mastered to manipulate both by now. When the subject turned to who killed Ennis Stiles sped up his heartbeat. All the wolves looked in his direction. 

“Come on out Stiles,” Jackson’s tone was bitter when he said his name. 

Stiles came out with a confused look. “How did you know I was…” he added a confusion scent to be more believable. 

“Why are you snooping around?” Jackson said still unfazed. 

“I know who did it,” Stiles blurted out and shifted his weight. 

Everyone had a look of confusion but astonished as to what he said. Lydia kept a neutral face but kept looking at him. Everyone waited quietly as Stiles looked over at Scott only. Looking at him would help more in selling his innocence. 

“He’s known as The Fox,” Stiles begins. “He started off in the big city almost like a vigilante. His victims had no connection to each other but all of them dead without any real evidence. His calling card, or I think it’s his calling card, was leaving behind black powder. Only I did some digging around and found out it was called mountain ash.” Stiles gave a confused look but the others looked at each other having a silent conversation. 

“Anyways, no one knows what he looked like until a security camera caught something one time from across the street. He was wearing a black mask that looked like a fox. Other than the mask it was nothing special but a hoodie and pants.” Stiles paused and noticed everyone was observing every word he said. 

“One night my father had a hunch as to where The Fox would be. Turned out he was right but before he could make an arrest my dad was beaten an inch away from death.” Stiles paused, looked down and wiped a fake tear. “He was in the hospital for over two weeks. I begged him to get away from the city, he agreed after me telling him that I didn’t want to be alone. That’s why we came back. I just wanted my dad to be safe. Last night I went through the crime scene photos in my laptop. Mountain ash was found along the doorway where the body was found. The Fox’s in Beacon Hills.”

Stiles spread a few depressing pheromones into the air. He looked at Scott and made his eyes water. “I can’t lose my dad Scott. I won’t survive if he’s taken from me.”

Without hesitation Scott walked up to Stiles and wrapped him in his arms. Stiles trembled in his arms as he buried his face into Scott’s neck. Scott looked over at the others as they came into an agreement to tell Stiles about the supernatural. Scott’s protective instincts were kicked into overdrive to Stiles confession. Even Jackson didn’t mock him when he talked about losing his father. Lydia nodded her head and gave permission to Scott. 

Scott pulled Stiles away from the hug so he could look at him. “Stiles there’s something you need to know…”

The bell rang to start the day of classes. Everyone groaned and started heading for class. Scott promised Stiles that they would talk later. He gave him another hug and walked with him to first period. ‘Well shit, time for plan B.’

Stiles knew that everyone would explain everything after school, no doubt with Derek around. The time frame didn’t allow for him to wait that long. At lunch he told everyone that his father had found something near the warehouse.  
“How do you know what your father found?” Boyd of all people, said with a low tone. 

Stiles gave an elaborate story on how he hacked the police database and could monitor his father’s history. It wasn’t a lie so he didn’t have to watch his heartbeat but it was leaving certain things out. After Stiles announced he was going alone Scott protest his actions. Stiles argued that if he was caught by his dad it would be easier to explain. He added that as the sheriff he would more than likely consider anyone, not his son, a prime suspect. 

“Your shenanigans have a way of getting you into trouble,” Scott said with a pout on his face. 

Stiles chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder, werewolves were really big on touching. “I’ll be fine Scott, I’ll call you if I find anything. Besides you all can ditch the last period and head over.”

When Stiles was at the cafeteria door he couldn’t help but glance back. Erica brought Boyd food, kissed him on the cheek and asked for what she missed. Allison was trying her best to cheer up Scott. Lydia was on her phone researching anything she could about The Fox. Jackson, although insults were minimized after that morning, had a protective arm around Lydia’s shoulders. Stiles chest tightened at all the love. If things were different no doubt he would have found someone by now. Revenge was a very lonely road to take. 

When Stiles reached the warehouse daylight still came through the large windows. The property was called Beacon Hills Mining and Shipping Company. It had a total of seven large buildings that have been abandoned long ago. The building where Ennis was killed was on the other side of the property. Stiles was on a different one, one that had a basement but most importantly a large furnace. 

He spent the last hour or so leaving his scent around the warehouse. He traveled all along the property from the old building, where Ennis’s body was found, to the new one, the one with the basement. The room was heavy scented in vinegar and wolfsbane, no new scents would linger too long. The room itself was empty with only a large furnace in the back wall. Stiles pulled out the key from his pocket and unlocked the lock and let the chains drop. Once the door opened there were two bodies in the dark. Both bodies were chained at the legs and by the hands, which were held above their head. The furnace wasn’t big but it was big enough for two bodies to stand next to each other. 

Getting the twins in there wasn’t all that difficult. A day after Ennis was killed they came snooping around. Stiles had to turn on his innocent charm and seduced one of them. He lured the twin into the basement the smell of wolfsbane did the rest. The other twin was a bit harder but with the threat of killing his twin he did anything Stiles wanted. Being down in a locked room, with no ventilation, and smelling wolfsbane for almost 24 hours took a toll in their bodies. Both twins were hardly standing up anymore. Stiles removed their shirts and shoes for massive effect in the wolfsbane seeping through their skin. Stiles almost felt pity for them but then remembered what they did. They killed all the adults in their pack and burned all the children that were hidden in the alphas house. He heard both of them plead that The Demon Wolf made them do it. But The Demon Wolf was just that a wolf, the twins actions were their own. 

Stiles unchained one of the bodies, Aiden, and let the body drop to the ground. Once half dragged and walked out the twin he chained the door back. Stiles placed the left arm across his shoulders and his arm around the twin’s waist. According to werewolf biology he would have at least ten minutes before the wolfsbane would wear off. Stiles was going at a fast pace and Aiden tried to slow him down but was still too weak. They made it outside and across to the wooded area of the factory. 

“I hear cars parking,” Aiden said in a very low tone. Aiden sniffed the air and smiled. “I smell wolves. You won’t get away with this. They’ll cut you down and kill you.”

“Actually,” Stiles leaned Aiden to on one of the trees. “The plan was for them to kill you.”

Before Aiden could respond a needle was jabbed into his heart. It was Stiles concoction of a heavy dose of wolfbane, silver and adrenaline. Chemistry really did come easy to Stiles. The point of the dose was to make the werewolf easy for a kill yet made him look feral. Plan B was going to require major acting skills but Stiles wasn’t worried. 

Stiles leaned in close to Aiden’s ear, “Watch this.” 

Stiles ran a few feet away from Aiden and faked tripped. He turned and laid on his back with his elbows up. Stiles winked at Aiden and let out a loud scream through the forest. The scream was enough to get the attention of the others and for Aiden adrenaline to kick in. Aiden growled at Stiles and turned into his beta form. His forehead elongated, his sharp canines came out, sideburn hair grew and his sharp claws came out. Aiden’s red alpha eyes looked murderous. 

Aiden took a few steps forward ready to rip Stiles throat out. Stiles backed away screaming some more. Aiden let out a loud murderous roar. Before Aiden could reach Stiles a body clashed with his. Stiles expected it to be Scott but when the wolf roared in defiance it was the alpha of the Guardian Pack, Derek Hale in beta form. 

Derek glanced at Stiles but their eyes stayed glued to each other’s. Stiles had read countless articles in a wolf’s mate. For the wolves it was instant but for humans it took more convincing. Stiles had been around the supernatural long enough to know that look. There was a certain look wolves made when they saw their mate. The features on the face softened, the eye contact never broke, in intense cases breathed through mouth for better control and the low rumble letting everyone know about their claim. The rumble was low that Stiles human ears couldn’t hear but as Derek exhaled it was present. ‘Well shit.’

Both of them were lost in each other’s eyes that they didn’t notice Aiden get back up. Aiden roared again and sprinted for Stiles. Stiles was the one that broke the eye contact and crawled away from Aiden. Derek tried to hold Aiden back but he was determined to murder Stiles. Derek tripped Aiden and was on top of him. Aiden reached for Stiles and caught his jeans. He pulled Stiles towards him ready to rip him apart. Derek acting on instinct reached for Aiden’s throat and ripped it open.  
Aiden’s lifeless body remained between Stiles and Derek. As both caught their breath Derek went back to his human form. His green eyes were worried but his eyebrows were low. Stiles couldn’t help see the stubble that amplified his features. In all honesty Derek was hot, a werewolf and his mate. Before they could exchange words Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and Jackson came running to them in their beta form. 

Stiles stumbled to his feet and held out the syringe as a weapon. His mouth was open and breathing hard again. He made his heart rate go up as he looked at everyone in their beta form. “What the hell are you guys? Are you going to kill me?” Stiles stumbled in his words.

“Stiles please listen,” Scott said in a gentle tone as his human face took over. “We’re not going to hurt you. We’re werewolves.”

Stiles scoffed. “There’s no such thing. Those things don’t exist.” 

Jackson scoffed. “Look at us dumbass, does it look like we’re fake in anyway.” 

“I will stab you with this syringe until you’re dead,” Stiles wasn’t in the mood for Jackson antics. 

Both boys started bickering until a low growl silenced them both. Derek stepped closer to Stiles with his hands up. “Stiles, my names Derek Hale,” his tone was very gentle and low. “I give you my word Stiles that no one in my pack will hurt you.” Derek stepped closer. “Or anyone outside of it either. If I must I’ll protect you with my life.” 

Derek was right in front of Stiles. He grabbed Stiles hands and both of them took a breath at the touch. Derek’s hand felt right against Stiles skin. He tried to put it down as a hero syndrome, after all Derek did just kill a werewolf that was about to rip him apart. Derek removed the syringe from his hands and gave it Scott, who was standing behind him. Stiles had even out his breathing and kept his eyes on Derek. 

“Wolfsbane, silver and adrenaline.” Erica said as she smelled the tip of the syringe and scrunched her nose at the smell. She threw it away not wanting to be near it. 

“Stiles why were you holding the syringe?” Derek asked in a gentle tone. By then he had back away trying to control his wolf. No doubt his wolf was going crazy to comfort Stiles.

“I got here and looked around. When I was at that building I saw someone walking in the woods. I followed but he was breathing hard and he had the syringe with him. It was empty. He saw me and turned into that thing.” Stiles tried not to stammer in his explanation. 

“Looks like he was bound for a while,” Boys said as he knelt down to inspect the body. “Doesn’t look like he escaped, maybe he was set loose?” Everyone kept quiet. “His skin reeks of wolfsbane but doesn’t have the signs that he came into contact with it.” Erica said while standing behind Boyd. 

Allison came running with a bow in one hand and an arrow on the other at the ready. She looked at Aiden’s dead body and Stiles face. “Allison, please tell me you’re human?” Stiles pleaded with her.

She gave a small chuckle, “Yes I’m human…and a hunter.”

“Let’s go before someone comes. We’ll meet back at the loft.” Derek said with his alpha tone.

“What about the body?” Erica said already backing away towards the car.

“Leave it,” Derek made sure Stiles was following too. “We’ll get more in trouble if we move it or mess with it.”  
Stiles was herded back to the cars. Scott volunteered in driving the blue jeep back to the loft. Derek was uneasy but knew that Stiles was more comfortable with Scott than with him. His wolf was pissed and jealous that Scott got to be with Stiles alone. Both boys made it to the jeep without saying anything. Stiles handed the keys to Scott and sat quietly in the driver’s seat. The thing that worried Stiles the most was the gym bag at the back of the jeep. He wasn’t worried about the smell but Scott might get the idea of searching his jeep to make sure nothing was tampered with. Stiles tried to keep his heart rate at a normal pace. Luckily Scott thought it was about a different matter.

“I’m still the same person Stiles,” Scott said gently as if not to scare Stiles. “You know I’ll protect you right? You’re still my brother.”

Stiles didn’t say anything the whole ride to the loft. The building looked abandoned but it was because it all belonged to Derek and he loved his privacy. Once the door was opened Stiles walked into a huge open living room with an open kitchen in the back. There was a spiral staircase going up to a second floor where other rooms were. It came as no surprise as Lydia was in her laptop poring over some articles. Everyone migrated to the living room where there were just enough couches for everyone.  
Stiles was in a single couch with his back towards the front door. Snacks were being passed and everyone was talking mostly about random stuff. The atmosphere was light as if killing a werewolf was no big deal. Derek was the only one who wasn’t talking. He just sat there looking at Stiles. Stiles had to find a way out he couldn’t stay for long. He did the only thing that could bring the mood down. 

“He’s going to kill me,” Stiles said almost in a whisper but everyone stopped talking and looked at him. 

“What are you talking about?” Lydia said as her eyes were on him. 

“The Fox,” Stiles stated. “He’s going to kill me. My father has been the only one who figured out where he would strike next. No one besides my father has put together the pieces. In other words he’s a loose end, someone that can spoil his plans, but he’s also a cop. How do you hurt someone who can adapt to stressful situation, say a cop?”

“By going after the ones he loves,” Lydia said a beat later. 

“I wouldn’t put past him that The Fox knew I was going to be there and he let loose that alpha kid. He was planning on me getting ripped apart by him.” Stiles eyes were on his knees and his hands wrapped around his stomach. 

“Stiles we’ll protect you. That guy won’t get passed us,” Scott began but was cut off my Stiles’s scoff. 

“This is The Fox that we’re talking about. There’s a reason why every victim he goes after ends up dead and he’s still on the loose. It’s not that I don’t doubt you guys but he will hurt you guys if you get in the way or worse. I can’t have that on my conscious, I’m sorry.” Stiles began to stand up. Scott placed a hand on his wrist and began to explain some things. 

The information Scott said wasn’t new to Stiles. After all Stiles had been well versed on the supernatural, that didn’t stop him from sitting down and acting like it was the first time he heard it. Scott turned his attention to the group. Stiles did his research and knew all about The Guardian Pack. The thing that surprised him the most were the small details that were left out on the reports. The details were everything but as Scott went over them it somehow made them all look human. 

Scott explained how Jackson became the kanima due to not knowing who his parents were. Not knowing had eaten away at him, sophomore year, which caused the shift. He explained that they died in a crash when he was a baby. Lydia was smart but the Nogitsune tore her down mentally, she even had thoughts of suicide after. Allison’s grandfather and aunt were exiled due to killing innocent supernatural. Allison was close to both of her family members. Erica and Boyd were bitten by the rogue alpha but before that Erica had epilepsy and Boyd was misunderstood. Both of them were captured by Allison’s grandfather, Gerard, and almost died at his hands. Derek lost his father in the house fire started by Kate and his oldest sister, Laura, by Gerard, although it was never proven. 

Isaac came from an abusive father and was the only one who was turned willingly. Stiles didn’t know about the beatings, both mentally and physically, as well as the unplugged freezer in the basement, Isaac softly mentioning about the loneliness being the worst part of it all. He got up with tears in eyes and headed for the kitchen. Something in Stiles brought him up from the chair and stood in front of Isaac. There was an understanding when they looked in each other’s eyes. John hadn’t raised his hand to Stiles but was left to fend for himself when his mother died. His father went into a deep depression that left Stiles all alone and no one to turn to. Stiles hugged Isaac letting him know that he understood. Isaac let out a quick breath in finally someone understanding where he was coming from without having to explain about it. 

Once Stiles broke the hug he turned to Scott. The couch separated both boys but they shared a look. “Thank you for telling me,” Stiles said in a low voice. “I won’t let anyone die because of me. Please stay out of this Scott.” Stiles walked out of the loft before the protest began. He was surprised no one followed him but he got into his jeep and went home. What freaked Stiles the most was his true emotions when he was hugging Isaac. Stiles had always been in control of his emotions, he had to after his mother died, but in that brief moment with Isaac his emotions and scent were true and genuine.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stiles had to wait until night fell to go back to the warehouse and finish off the other twin. He put on his Fox mask along with his other equipment. He couldn’t leave anything to chance just in case another alpha came snooping around. The ventilator that was spewing out airborne wolfsbane had long stopped working. There were shouts coming from inside the furnace. Without hesitation The Fox pressed the red button next to the door. The furnace came to life slowly as it was heating up and routing gas into it. Ethan started to shout more as the fire began building inside. Ethan burned innocent children it’s only fair he should die the same way. 

The door to the basement was ripped open and down came Erica, Boyd and Jackson. The moment all three looked at their surroundings The Fox took off into the backend door. He locked the door and heard the screams as the wolf was being burned alive. He ran down the hall way and up some stairs. The Fox came into a huge abandoned office room full of cubical. The room was named The Arena in the plans. Under every desk, chair and few headlights were airborne silver and wolfsbane. The original idea was for The Fox to duel another alpha but The Guardian Pack, who intervened with the plans, would make due. 

The first one to show up was Isaac, who was in beta form. He gave a loud growl to The Fox and no doubt alerted the others. The Fox unhooked his bat from his belt and spun it a few times. Isaac ran up to him and swung. The Fox easily ducked and hit the back of Isaac’s right knee. He swung, although not as hard, to his left ribs making Isaac bend in pain. The top of the bat came down and knocked Isaac out, maybe for a few minutes. 

He made it a bit further into the room when Scott showed up. He looked at The Fox for a moment as if unsure who would strike first. The Fox tilted his head to the right a bit thinking the same thing. He tossed his bat to Scott horizontally which he caught easily but had only a few seconds before the bat began to burn him. There was a cubical next to The Fox and on top of the desk was a golf ball size glass with silver inside. He called them Silver Bombs, the glass was thin enough that when thrown they would break upon impact. As Scott caught the bat with both hands The Fox threw the bomb at his head. Silver spread through Scott’s face which made him close his eyes and loose his balance. The Fox grabbed the bat and pushed Scott back into a window. Scott went through the window like a brick but landed on the fire escape just outside. 

The Fox headed towards the back where a back main office was. Jackson came out of nowhere and began to swing almost widely at The Fox. He blocked the wolf’s left hand with handle of the bat and the other with the top. Jackson hissed but was cut short when the top of the bat hit him in the nose. He stumbled backwards and The Fox swung really hard for his left arm. There was a crack in bone when the bat connected and Jackson howled in pain. ‘Man that felt really good.’

He was close to the door when Derek growled in warning. His alpha red eyes were menacing and promised a not so easy fight. Luckily there was an office chair by the door. The Fox didn’t hesitate when he picked it up and threw it at the alpha. Derek caught it with one hand but didn’t expect the heavy dose of wolfsbane that covered him. He dropped the chair almost instantly as he back up trying to get the dust off of him. The Fox jumped over the chair and connected the top of the bat into Derek’s head. The wolf stumbled backwards which gave The Fox enough room to connect both feet to Derek’s chest. He went through a glass wall into a conference room. As The Fox fell on his back he swayed his feet above his head and jerked them back, he was on his feet in one quick move. 

Erica and Boyd were the last to show up. The Fox grabbed a bomb by the door and crossed a plank from one room to the other. Below the plank was a huge hole leading down to the basement. The Fox looked on as both wolves came running and snarling at his direction. He waited a few more seconds before he lifted the bomb up in the air and swung his bat. The silver spread like a mist and temporarily blinded both wolves. The Fox kicked the plank away and both of them fell through the hole down to the basement. In the next beat The Fox got his vile of mountain ash and placed a line in the door way. 

To say he flinched on time was an understatement. Allison’s arrow missed The Fox’s head by millimeters. She came running at him at full speed and jumped through the hole and rolled into the room. Her bow connected the back of the knee which made him kneel. She swung her bow again but he stopped it by holding his bat on opposite ends. He twisted both his bat and her bow out of each other’s hands. He heard the barrier strain as a wolf tried to come into the next room. It must have been Isaac because his voice was coming from the basement, he told both Erica and Boyd about the stairs down the hall leading up to the office space. 

The Fox focused back to Allisson who brought out a knife and held it parallel to her forearm. He took out his dagger and did the same thing. Allisson struck first but he dodged every swing and blocked with his left forearm. Then he attacked and she easily twisted her body out of the way. By the end both had their right forearms crossing each other with only the knives inches away from their faces. Their left hands were pressing against their right forearms making them sink lower. Allisson brought up her right knee to kick The Fox on the groin but was stopped by his left foot midway. The move made her lose her balance a bit which was enough room to head-butt her. She stumbled backwards and he kicked her in her chest. She went crashing over a desk.

The load roar that followed came from Scott who could only watch. The Fox glanced his way and picked up both his bat and the bow. He ran to the back part which had a fire escape that lead only up. He reached a small roof section that was high but on the far left hand side the building continued higher. He only had a few second lead as Allison got up and broke the mountain ash barrier. On the other end of the roof there was an unused window washer platform. Through the years of weather damage it wasn’t the safest way down but it guaranteed a one way trip. He leaped down onto the wooden landing and strained at his weight. A second later the pulleys gave way but the rope provided a bit of resistance. 

Before the wooden platform crashed into the ground The Fox leaped forward. He landed on his feet but followed the motion into a roll. He ran across the empty dirt yard to the building across. By now The Guardian Pack was on the roof looking on in dismay. The Fox gave a two finger salute and got onto the black Yamaha motor bike. Jackson yelled from the roof that it was his bike. He clipped his bat next to his hip and wedge his body in between the bow and string. The bike roared into the night as he took off at top speed. 

The Fox knew that bringing his jeep would be a dead giveaway. Instead he broke into the Whittemore garage, parents away on a trip, and stole the bike with ease. He looked at his father’s records and noticed Jackson had a ticket for speeding on the bike. In order for him to get the bike back a tracker had to be placed as punishment from his parents. Lydia was waiting by the cars with her computer already trying to track the bike. The Fox darted to the empty streets heading home. 

Stiles parked the bike next to the house. The long closed off fence didn’t give him away to his neighbors. Since the Sheriff resided in the neighborhood everyone felt safe and seeing it was a weekday everyone was already asleep. He got off the bike not worrying about scents as the only scents were the wolves of tonight. He went to the backyard and opened the door, made sure to lock it on his way in. By now everyone knew that the bike was at his house and had eight minutes to get things ready. He got his gym bag from his room and stripped naked as fast as possible. Once everything was in there he shoved the bag under his father’s bed, no one will look there and scent wasn’t existent. He got into his pj and placed the bow by the window, leaving it a bit open. He turned on his computer and opened up as many files dealing with The Fox investigations. As he was opening the files he started getting panicked, control feeling of course so it would smell real. He knocked the chair over and threw a few contents to the floor. Next to his desk was his bookshelf. He settled in front of it and got into the fetal position. He placed his hands over his ears and emitted more panic pheromones into the room.

About ten seconds later he heard tires screeching to a halt just outside. He heard Scott yell out his name multiple times. Scott knew where the spare key was, under the rug and used it to open the door. Scott knew the lay out of the house and bolted to Stiles room. He opened the door to find him on the ground whimpering. When Scott touched his shoulder Stiles screamed out and started kicking away. 

“STILES IT’S US. IT’S US.” Scott screamed as loud as he could to get Stiles to calm down. 

Once Stiles realized it was Scott he hugged him and his body was shaking. Derek looked over Stiles trying to see any damage. His wolf was going crazy inside howling for revenge. Everyone came into the room to see Stiles. Allison gasped as she saw her bow by the window. 

“What happened?” Derek tried to keep his voice calm but was a huge struggle. 

“I was…” Stiles started as Scott lead him to sit on his bed. “I was doing some research on The Fox. I borrowed my dad’s gun for protection.” The said gun was still on the desk. “He was just there standing by the window watching me. He swung his bat which caused me to fall over. He kept hitting the ground with his bat as he got closer.” Scott placed a protective arm over Stiles shoulder. “I had a panic attack and the next thing I know you guys were here.” 

“You shouldn’t use guns,” Derek said as a fact.

Stiles scoffed, “Derek when my father became a cop the first thing he taught me was how to handle a gun. I’ve become a pretty good shot over the years. I didn’t use it cause he caught me by surprise.”

Jackson, Boyd and Isaac came running up the steps. Jackson announced that there were no scents left behind. Everyone took a whiff in Stiles room but only smelt him and no one else. “How the hell can this guy best all of us and leave no fucking scent behind?” Jackson’s tone was furious. His broken arm already healed. 

“It’s possible to control your scent but it’s hard to do,” Stiles said without even thinking. Everyone looked at him with surprise faces. “I did research on the supernatural.” Stiles scoffed and hugged himself. 

“He’s right,” Lydia said standing by the door. 

“Well, whatever he is it isn’t safe to be alone,” Derek had his alpha voice on. “No one goes anywhere alone. It’s clear now that The Fox is after Stiles and we won’t leave him alone. Jackson’s parents are out of town and all of us are going to spend the night there.”

“I can’t,” Stiles voice was almost a whisper. Derek looked at him with a stone face. “Ever since my father found the body he’s had me on house arrest. He would freak if I wasn’t here.”

“Stiles you shouldn’t be alone, what if The Fox comes back?” Derek’s tone was soft. 

“We have spare rooms and the living room has a pull out bed. A quick text message to my dad wouldn’t hurt either. Besides The Fox isn’t stupid enough to come into a house full of werewolves.” Stiles laughed at the last part. 

“We just got our asses handed to us by one guy. I’m itching for a rematch but I don’t think it matters that we’re all here.” Jackson said in an annoying tone. 

After a few minutes everyone agreed to spend the night. Erica, Boyd and Isaac got the pull out bed in the living room, Lydia and Jackson got one of the spare rooms and Allison and Scott got the other. Stiles sent a quick message to his father warning him about a sleep over when he got there early in the morning. Derek was waiting for him in his room. His face suggested that he wouldn’t sleep anywhere else. Stiles pulled out a decent size inflatable mattress. After the pillows and blankets were set both stood there in awkward silence. 

“I did some research on the supernatural,” Stiles broke the silence. “Have you heard of the Pavlov effect?”

Dr. Ivan Pavlov did his research on involuntary reflexes way back when. In today’s society some psychologists have adapted a test when it came to human-werewolf mates. Around the 1950’s there was a slight increase in feral werewolves when their human mates rejected them. The argument was that humans couldn’t detect the mate bond as easily as werewolves did. There was a breakthrough by the name of Dr. Emilia Borges designing a test that would prove human-werewolf bonding based on Dr. Pavlov research. The test was simple, a werewolf and a human stood in front of each other. The human would close their eyes and breathe in the scent of the werewolf in question. After about a minute in one quick motion the werewolf would smell the curve of the neck of the human. A natural reflex would have the human flinching away at the motion but a potential mate would have them lean into the motion. The reason for the human leaning forward was a natural instinct to please their mate. Since most of the information came from the eyes doubt was easily placed. When the eyes were closed and other senses took over it broke the visual barrier down to nothing but instincts. 

Derek nodded and stood in front of Stiles with only inches apart. Stiles closed his eyes and felt the heat radiating from Derek’s body. Derek smelled sweet but there was a hint of masculine. It was hard to explain but somehow Stiles found his scent enticing. It was a mixture of good cologne on top of a light sweat from running. Stiles just breathed in and out for what felt like a long time. Derek inhaled Stiles scent from his neck and he lunged forward. Stiles hands came up to rest on Derek’s muscled chest and whispered his name. Derek’s wolf took over and started to suck a mark at the bottom of Stiles neck. Derek pushed Stiles to his bed covering his body with Stiles smaller frame. There was a rumble coming from his chest as he crashed his lips with Stiles. A heartbeat later his tongue was inside Stiles perfect mouth and explored every inch of it. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and started to grind up. Both were becoming out of breath but didn’t care. Derek’ placed all his weight on top of Stiles making sure his mate couldn’t escape. Stiles whispered Derek’s name one more time. 

Derek lunged away from Stiles until his back was against the door. The door strained against Derek’s sudden weight. Stiles was fumbling to stand up as he was half way to the floor and the other half still on his bed. “Stiles, I’m sorry,” Derek stared at Stiles in horror. He hadn’t lost control of his wolf since he was young. He didn’t even lose control of his wolf when Laura died. “I didn’t mean to push you like that, please forgive me.”

Stiles tried to placate Derek telling him that it was alright, that he was a strong wolf because he stopped when others would have kept going. After a few minutes of coaxing Stiles lead Derek to his bed. Half of his back was on the pillows and the other half was on the headboard, Stiles settled down on his chest. 

“Would you be my pillow until I fall asleep?” Stiles was already starting to dose off. Derek gave a grunt in response. “You have to move down to the mattress before my father gets home. He would shoot you if he found a grown man on my bed.” Derek chuckled and gave another grunt in response. “You’re a good pillow. I’ll hurt anyone who dares take away my pillow.” Stiles mumbled in Derek’s chest. Derek chuckled again and started to lightly trace his finger all along Stiles back. He wanted to stay awake for a while as his mate slept, he wasn’t going to let that fox get anywhere near his mate.

Stiles drifted off into sleep with one last thought, ‘three down, two to go.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I couldn't get this song out of my head while writing this. "California Dreamin by Robot Koch & Delhia de France"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Lydia Martin was a very smart woman. She was top of her class and would more likely take the valedictorian title. She had a mate, who was an asshole, but loved very deeply. She was smart, beautiful and her word was respected amongst the pack. She had everything she needed and wanted. Due to her genius she would recall certain conversations at random times. The morning of the sleep over something nagged at her when waking up. Her memory went to the previous conversation of the day before. Stiles had taken the revelation of the supernatural as better than expected. But her memory went back a bit before that. 

‘I wouldn’t put past him that The Fox knew I was going to be there and he let loose that alpha kid.’

If Stiles didn’t know about the supernatural, why would he refer to the wolf as an alpha? Even if the wolf had changed eye colors and was in beta there was no way he would know about the difference between alpha and beta. Lydia filed it away as Stiles was in the kitchen making breakfast. Everyone ate quickly as they still had to go home and change. Breakfast was a bit awkward when the Sherriff met Derek, a twenty-four year old hanging out with teenagers. Stiles was there to defuse the situation and all others chimed in defense of Derek Hale. The Sherriff eased a bit and asked Derek to look out for his son. Derek’s tone and eyes assured everyone in the table that he would not fail. Lydia filed that away too because Derek wasn’t that protective, as in joining in the bathroom or growling at anyone who got too close, of anyone. That kind of protection was reserved for mates, ‘interesting.’

Lydia went home and shot straight for the shower. She was standing in front of the mirror combing her hair as the nagging came back to her. Stiles knew about the supernatural before Scott told him. She sent a text message to everyone lying about her mother wanting her to go shopping with her. She wasn’t lying per say as her mother was in the house enjoying her day off. Lydia opened up her laptop and got to work. She ignored the text messages as she pulled up everything to do with Stiles or the Sherriff. By the end of hour she came up upon a statement six years ago the night Stiles mom died. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped at what she read. 

‘My mom said that she was being held at the abandoned warehouse by the edge of town.’

The only abandoned warehouses were the ones where the alpha’s bodies were found. As she continued reading Stiles description of the suspected sounded familiar, especially dark glasses and walking stick. It didn’t take long to find who Stiles was talking about, The Demon Wolf. Deucalion was an alpha of an alpha pack. He was feared throughout the entire supernatural community. Kidnapping wasn’t unusual for them but the fact that they did it to Stiles mom made more sense for the revenge. 

Lydia shot up and changed clothes. She sent a quick message to everyone, minus Stiles, to meet at Derek’s loft in half an hour. As she looked at herself in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect she looked down at her drawer and looked over her perfumes. Her favorite was Channel No. 5 and only reserved that for special occasions. Uncovering Stiles plot for revenge was a good special occasion. It’s not that she didn’t hate him. In a way if Stiles continued he would either get killed by the alpha pack, was left of them, or by Talia. The Beacon Hills alpha would be in her rights to kill Stiles for killing in her territory without permission. 

She sprayed both sides of her neck and on both wrists. Almost immediately her skin began to tingle all over. She smelled the bottle thinking it had gone bad or something. When she took a whiff she saw two images appear. The first one she was standing on the second floor of one of the empty warehouse building looking out the window at the building next door. The next one she was sitting down in front of a fireplace while a soft voice talked in the background. When she came back she recognized the pungent smell mixed with her perfume, Kanima venom.

“Shit,” Lydia said as the strong dose was numbing her body. Before she passed out she called out to her mom. 

Everyone arrived at the hospital a half hour after Jackson received a text message from Lydia’s mother. She was in the ICU laying still with a machine that helped her breathe. According to Lydia’s mother her lungs were paralyzed and couldn’t function on their own, for now at least. Jackson was holding her hand looking at her as if any minute she might wake up. Lydia’s mother went out to call her husband about the situation. 

“Once she wakes up I’m going to tear that fox apart,” Jackson said low and dangerous. 

“We don’t even know if he did it,” Erica said but didn’t sound too convinced about it. Her statement was met with a growl from Jackson. 

“So what do we do now?” Allison said as she placed a supportive hand on Jackson’s shoulder. 

“We find out what Lydia came across and we stop The Fox,” Derek’s tone left no room for argument. Everyone gave Jackson a hug or some soothing words knowing he wouldn’t move until Lydia woke up. His blue eyes were sad and on the verge of tears. He kept rubbing his thumb across Lydia’s back hand hoping it would wake her up. 

Stiles had to take her out of the equation but he didn’t mean for it to go this far. She was supposed to spray her perfume on her skin not inhale it. Kanima venom could kill a person if ingested or inhaled, especially a dose this strong. Jackson was an asshole that cared and Lydia was his one weakness. He couldn’t help but think if Derek was in Lydia’s place how he would react. When everyone was leaving Stiles couldn’t help but touch Derek’s forearm as reassurance. Derek looked down at Stiles and gave him a reassuring look. He was having a bit of a problem controlling his emotions. 

“Jackson I’m…” Stiles started to say before his brain would catch up. He was about to confess he didn’t mean for Lydia to inhale the venom. Luckily Jackson cut him off before any of his confession came out.

“Don’t Stiles,” Jackson’s voice was low as if not wanting to wake Lydia up. “You did warn us this would happen. But for now you’re here and I partially blame you too.”

“I understand,” Stiles said and walked out of the room. When heading for the cars Derek placed his hand on the back of Stiles neck. It soothed Stiles from the warm hand but that didn’t make the guilt go away. 

Everyone was back at Derek’s loft and Stiles was in front of Lydia’s computer. He convinced everyone that he was good with computers. He made everyone keep busy as he deleted all the files and history of him or his dad. He kept the alpha pack and anything else to do with The Fox. Stiles called everyone to the dinner table as he explained what he found out. “There isn’t much but her main research was someone named The Demon Wolf?”

Derek’s body tensed and everyone took notice. “The Fox is hunting down the alpha pack. I wasn’t sure about it until after the twins were murdered.” Stiles gave him a look to go on and explain. “The alpha pack never leaves from a territory without killing someone. The fact that the alpha pack is here in Beacon Hills is bad enough.”

“She also found out about the previous murders The Fox took down,” Stiles turned to the computer bringing the files to the screen. “They were wolves that were killing people.” Stiles sat back into the chair. “The Fox’s a vigilante he almost doesn’t kill an innocent.” 

“That doesn’t mean he wouldn’t kill you or your dad,” Scott said next to him while eyeing the laptop. 

“He still has two members of the alpha pack left,” Derek said arms straining the back of the chair. “The Fox might wait to make his move after he takes care of them.”

“Or before,” Isaac said while biting his bottom lip. 

Everyone was quiet after that. Stiles knew better than to argue to anyone that he would be fine. It would be hard to convince everyone that The Fox won’t come after him. He had to think about getting out and soon. The evening and night were going to be crucial as it all would end tonight. Stiles had only this day as a time frame before the rest of the alpha pack would go into hiding. He had to think of an excuse to get out. 

“Why don’t we let The Fox finish his work?” Erica said in an annoying tone. “It’s not like he’s killing anyone innocent. If he wants to clean up the street a little I say let him.”

“You forget that The Fox may go after Stiles or his father,” Derek said with a growl in his voice. 

“Not if they get in the way,” Isaac countered. “The only reason Stiles or the Sherriff are in The Fox’s radar was because they got in the way. If they don’t get in the way and stay put The Fox won’t have a reason to come after them.”

“The alpha pack has killed both human and werewolves alike,” Boyd said with his calm tone. 

“But right now at this point, a point that he’s almost finished with his work, The Fox won’t take any chances in the Sherriff’s getting in the way.” Allison added as she looked deep in thought. 

“Stiles and John won’t be safe until The Fox has left Beacon Hills,” Scott said in a sure tone. 

Before the discussion would go any further Stiles hacked into the police system. “Kali’s here.” Stiles pulled up a photo of the woman crossing the street near the abandoned warehouse. The photo was taken a few minutes ago. “I don’t know who the lesser of two evils are here but we have to do something.”

Everyone eyed Derek as he had the last say on this. Stiles turned to look into those green eyes and held his breath. Derek looked at Stiles only as he thought his options. He would be damned if he let that fox near his mate. He couldn’t wait and sit around until that freak showed up. Derek nodded and everyone headed out to the cars. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott and Allison piled up in her car. Derek herded Stiles to his black Camaro as his wolf was on high alert. The drive over was silent as both cars sped across town to the abandoned warehouse property. Once there everyone was on high alert and already spanning out throughout the property. Derek growled at Stiles to stay in the car no matter what. 

After everyone was out of view Stiles got out of the car. He reached into his pocket jean and pulled out a sandwich bag of Paprika. Stiles had done his research on Kali’s old pack and every wolf described her pack of smelling like Paprika. He had the bag in the kitchen, which was hard to get as Derek’s eyes never left him. He opened the bag and grabbed a pinch at a time leaving a trial behind him. For this next alpha he would slain her at the middle building in the property. Back in the day the building was used as shipping which meant it had long metal rows of wheels on top and several large machinery. He emptied the bag near the entrance and walked to the middle of the large building, which was the size of three football fields. 

Once he was in place all he had to do was wait. As if on cue Kali showed up at the door smelling around with a concern face. Once her pack was a strong one, almost as strong as Talia’s pack but she decided to kill everyone for more power. Her concerned face turned into anger as her eyes met Stiles. 

“You,” She said with as much poison as she could muster. 

Stiles smiled at her and pressed his lips together sending an air kiss to her. She growled and started to walk towards Stiles. “What’s a matter Kali?” Stiles said in a sarcastic tone. “Are you having flashbacks from your pack? I bet you liked it when they kissed your ass, although you don’t have an ass and you’re alpha status continues to be a laughing matter to everyone.”

Kali snarled and started running towards Stiles. Her fangs and claws were out. Her biggest weakness was her anger, she never liked it when people talked about her appearance or her alpha status. When she was about ten feet away she tripped the wire causing a huge amount of airborne silver to spread in front of her. She covered up but didn’t stop her sprint towards Stiles. In that moment of blindness he moved out of the way to which a collar was waiting. The collar was around her neck and so was her right hand on his blue hoodie. Stiles opened his right palm and blew wolfsbane on her face. She let go of his hoodie for a moment and Stiles pressed a button with his left. The machine came to life and reeled Kali high up in one quick motion. 

Kali hanged most of her pack while others’ throats were ripped open. The contraption was called ‘The Leash’ and it had spikes on both ends along with the usual coat of wolfsbane and silver. Kali struggled while hanging from her throat. She tried to claw her way loose but that ended with her nails on the floor. She also tried to rip it apart but that just got her hands all bloody and slippery. The more she struggled the more the spikes around her throat tightened. Stiles patted his foot on the ground wanting her to die before the others found her. He couldn’t stop the smirk that spread on his face as she glared at him from above. A few more seconds of struggling and her body went still. Due to the struggling her lifeless body shifted to the left towards the windows. Her eyes met the windows and were staring at the building next door. It almost felt like she was standing looking out the window from a second floor. 

Once Stiles was satisfied that she was dead he called out to Scott and Derek. It was a good thirty seconds before either of them showed up at the door. By then Stiles had put on a worried face and kept his eyes on Kali. When everyone saw they all gasped at her body. 

“Stiles you have wolfbane on your hand,” Allison said as she approached him. 

“Yeah I got it from that panel over there. I just saw someone walking into this building and I thought it was you guys. I came in here thinking everything was okay but then looking up there she was just hanging there. Which means he’s only got one more wolf to kill before he kills me or I’m going to be next before this ends. Either way most likely I’ll be dead by tonight. Scott please tell my dad…you have to tell him that I love…” Stiles rambled as his heart rate picked up and his breathing increased. 

Scott walked right over to him and hugged him. He was whispering soothing words to Stiles in order to calm him down. Allison wiped away all the wolfsbane from his hand. Derek stood close his wolf going crazy to placate his mate. Stiles took a few breaths to calm himself down. 

“We won’t let him hurt you Stiles,” Scott said as he looked into Stiles eyes. “But we do need to get you somewhere safe.”

“Where are we going to take him? For all we know nowhere would be safe.” Erica said in an annoyed tone. 

“Derek I know you don’t like asking your mother for help…” Scott began not taking his eyes off of Stiles.

Derek growled. “We are not going to my mother’s for help. We can take care of him.”

“For all we know The Fox could set the whole house on fire and be done with it,” Erica placed her hands on her hips. 

“We could take him to my house,” Allison said in a gentle tone. “The Fox hasn’t killed any hunters just people from the supernatural. It would be the safest place plus it’s not too far from here.”

Everyone turned to Derek. His face was stone as he weighed his options. The Argents were good people and they would protect Stiles. The stubborn wolf in Derek wanted to take Stiles out of the city and protect him somewhere in the woods, preferably a cave. He couldn’t risk The Fox showing up anywhere unexpected. Derek nodded after a while and everyone began to head for the cars. Stiles mentioned he had to pick up a few things from his house. No one argued as he made a point that his house was on the way to Allison’s. 

When the cars were parked in front of his house Stiles dashed right in. Isaac, Boyd and Erica were in the front lawn looking out. Allison kept her car running. Scott and Derek were inside the house making sure no one was home. Stiles went upstairs picked up another gym bag and stuffed some clothes in it. He got a box from under his bed and pulled out a small bag with a necklace in it. As he stuffed the necklace into the bag he went into his father’s room and closed the door. His father’s back up pistol was in the drawer next to the bed. He also got his fox tail dagger from the gym bag under the bed. The dagger was flat so he placed it were he always did on his left forearm. Once he covered the dagger with his blue hoodie and the gun on the side of his hip he went downstairs. 

As Stiles was heading out Scott said something about the party tonight at the abandoned warehouse. It wasn’t that hard to put a party together at an abandoned warehouse. All Stiles had to do was hire a few good DJ’s with their own lights and special effects, spread the word by mouth and a few flyers, and made sure everyone knew it wouldn’t get raided by the cops. It would prove to be a good distraction for the final step in his plans. 

Stiles threw his gym bag in the passenger seat and got into his jeep. Derek and Scott were stepping out when Stiles gave them a wide eye look. Derek was the first to notice and started to head towards him. Stiles shook his head slowly as he continued to look at Derek. Scott came next to Derek ready to ask what was wrong. Stiles looked down and to his right and looked back at them. Both guys understood what that meant. To them Stiles was saying that The Fox was in his jeep. Almost on instinct Derek and Scott tried to hear a second heartbeat in the jeep. Stiles turned on his jeep and turned the radio up. He gripped his steering wheel tight and looked at both guys. 

Stiles backed away from the driveway and turned the jeep in the opposite direction. Before he pulled out he saw Scott, Erica and Boyd holding Derek back as he wanted to run towards Stiles. He shook his head one more time and pulled down the street. Once he was around the corner he pulled out his phone and went into his saved drafts. He had a text message ready for the entire group to get. He sent it and made the long trip around Beacon Hills and towards the warehouse.

‘If I smell or see a fur ball following us, Stiles dies. –The Fox’

By the time Stiles reached the warehouse it was already night. There were cars already parked and the music vibrated on the ground. The lot was mostly full of parked cars but hardly anyone outside. Stiles reached into his gym bag and pulled out the bag with the necklace. He also pulled out another bigger bag which had a brown dress with white polka dots on it. He didn’t want to go down memory lane which was why he stumbled out of his jeep. The building on the right had the huge underground basement, which was where the party was held, Stiles went to the building on the left. The building that he entered was used more for corporate use and it was the center building of the entire property. 

The dress swayed in Stiles hand as he headed into the building and into the second floor. He entered a hallway full of open offices but headed towards the back. He opened the heavy wooden door and stepped into what was the head office of the CEO. On the right of the room where floor to wall windows, muddied and almost covered up. To the left of the room was a desk with some empty shelves on the walls. At the back end of the room was a fireplace with fresh wood already in place and a wooden chair in front of it. 

Stiles walked over the fire place and lit the wood. He grabbed the dress on both hands looking at it one more time. His mother loved that dress. She wore that dress on special occasions and on Stiles birthday. She always explained to him about what a miracle he was. His parents, although kind and loved among the residents of Beacon Hills, couldn’t conceive a child easily. His mother almost tried every remedy in the book to have him. When she found out she was pregnant she was wearing that dress. Stiles didn’t want to think about if she was wearing the dress the night he was conceived. 

After she died he held onto the dress as a way to remember her. Throughout the years it was comfort but somewhere along the way it became a reminder. His anger boiled inside every time he saw that dress, it reminded him what he lost. There was an argument that the dress was the reason he started training and planning for his revenge. He turned his ADHD into something productive. He trained for years in martial arts, he spent countless hours controlling his scent and heartbeat, and he grabbed every information he could on the supernatural. It wasn’t long until he placed faces with the people that took his mother away from him. 

Stiles threw the dress into the fire before he chased the rabbit more. Once the dress caught fire a white smoke lifted up the chimney to the outside. “Bring him to me mom,” Stiles whispered. He pulled out the necklace from the bag and hung it on top of the fire place. He walked over to the door, which swung into the room, and stood beside it. The door blocked him from anyone seeing him. He leaned against the wall and waited. 

The necklace had a silver pendant with some rime stones that took form of a dragonfly. His father gave it to her the day Stiles was born. Her love for dragonflies and her born son were the best gifts she would ever ask for. On the backside of the pendant was his birth date. The necklace was supposed to be buried with her but Stiles stole it the day before she was buried. He wanted to keep everything she owned as a way to cope with her loss. 

A man called out his mother’s name from somewhere below. Stiles took a deep breath and held it while he closed his eyes. It took a long time to master slowing down his heartbeat to the point where werewolves would barely hear it. The technique was hard to do seeing that he had ADHD and his heartbeat was all over the place. He couldn’t go through with his plan until he mastered his heartbeat to almost a stand still. There were some heavy footsteps coming up the stairs with a clacking of a stick. The Demon Wolf was coming. 

Deucalion walked into the room and his eyes immediately went to the necklace. His red eyes glared through his dark sunglasses. He practically ran to the fireplace and got the dragonfly necklace. It was like he found a lost treasure, he almost wanted to cry, and he even sat down on the chair. That tangy smell still lingered in the thin metal and he inhaled it as much as he could. Even after all these years he still missed her. He stilled remember seeing her for the first time sitting in the park bench. The sun was out and there was a soft breeze going through the park. She watched her son play with another boy at the nearby playground. Her voice was soft and she didn’t look at him with judgment when he sat next to her making light conversation. For some reason he always thought the silver necklace went with her frame. Those big doe eyes haunt him almost every night. 

The door to the room creaked a bit before closing completely. The lock was set and the second heartbeat was now heard clear as day. The moonlight crept through the windows illuminating just enough of the office. A hint of that irresistible tangy smell wafted through the room. He heard something metal come off its sheath and was being tapped in a steady rhythm. “I knew who you were the second I laid eyes on you this afternoon.” Deucalion started trying not to make sudden movements. 

“Who am I? Exactly,” Stiles kept his tone even and as smooth as possible. 

“You have her eyes and your scent has a hint of hers. Your pale skin matches hers in a way that haunts me. You’re Claudia Stilinkis son and her spitting image.”

“I’m flattered that the Demon Wolf knows who I am. Usually people recognize me by a different name.”

“Ah yes, The Fox. I would say that it doesn’t surprise me that The Fox turned out to be Claudia’s kid, Stiles Stilinski. It would almost be an insult to her memory if anyone took that title but you. She was a very remarkable woman, your mother.”

“I know. Too bad she was taken from me from a wolf with misguided means. You may have staked your claim but she was already claimed by her true mate, my father John Stilinski.”

“Lies,” Deucalion snarled as he rubbed the necklace on his cheeks. “She was mine. Her smell called to me deep in my soul.”  
“That’s a peculiar thing to say coming from a man who ripped his soul apart for infinite power. Tell me, Demon Wolf, were you going to kill both my dad and I by sending Kali? Did you think that would have made her run off with you?”

“She made me swear to spare your life. She even made a case to tag you along. I wanted her all to myself but having you there would have made her more compliable. She wanted to get you after she turned. I would have betted my life that the bite would have taken. I never thought it would drive her insane and kill her. That was never my intention.”

Stiles looked over the window and saw Allison’s car and Derek’s Camaro parking. Everyone got out and looked into his jeep. Erica, Boyd and Isaac went towards the party as Allison, Scott and Derek looked around. He was running out of time. He got off the wall he was leaning on and made his way slowly to Deucalion. 

“Why did you come to Beacon Hills in the first place?”

“I wanted Derek to join my pack. He’s a broken soul and with the right push he would have join me, after all no one would have missed a few castaway teenagers.”

“He wouldn’t have joined a pack of rabid mutts. He’s too good for that.”

Deucalion grunted but said nothing more. Usually a jab of him or his pack, any kind of jab, would be met with the Demon Wolf attacking. Some have died by his claws just by a look in the wrong direction. 

“You don’t seem like your usual self wolf. Has the conversation mellowed you out? Are you not the Demon Wolf anymore? One who strikes fear into anyone who comes up against him?”

Deucalion scoffs. “You lured Ennis into the warehouse where I held and bit your mother by a horny teenager, we both know he couldn’t resist the smell, and killed him without breaking a sweat. The twins, although new and gullible, fell to your charm and burned one of them. Points for creativity by the way. You tore Kali apart in one quick move and she was my best fighter. You no doubt have this office filled with hidden wolfsbane and silver. By the way you’re handling the blade I bet you know how to defend yourself. You have cornered me both physically and mentally with nowhere else to turn. How should I react exactly?”  
Stiles was right behind Deucalion and whispered, “like any animal that’s cornered.” 

Deucalion glanced over his cane, which was against his left knee, and had a sharp hidden blade on the other end. He was the Demon Wolf and he would fight like it. This child was no match for him and his speed, he would make Stiles beg for death. He still had the necklace in his hands but he only needed his left hand to slice across Stiles throat. He took a deep breath and reached over to his cane. 

Deucalion knew he was in trouble the second his hands didn’t move. He tried to move them but his body was beginning to shut down. He scrunched his face as he put all his effort to move his left hand. He growled and let his red eyes show through his dark sunglasses. 

“Bummer,” Stiles said as he smirked behind him. “Kanima venom isn’t dangerous when it’s dried up. Apply some heat to the venom and it turns into a liquid again. Not to mention this was the strongest dose I could batch. You’ve also been inhaling it which means your lungs will be parlayed long enough for you to suffocate. The only wolfsbane and silver are in the logs that are burning right now by the way.”

Stiles got his dagger and picked up the necklace from Deucalion’s hands. He placed it inside the bag he brought it in and stuffed it down his pocket. He bent down and was close to Deucalion’s right ear. “The bite didn’t take because she refused the mating and it proved that she wasn’t your mate otherwise it would have taken.”

Deucalion struggled to breathe as he forced out his words, “We did the Pavlov test and she…”

Stiles slit Deucalion’s throat before he finished the sentence. He wouldn’t accept the lies that came out of the wolf’s mouth. Claudia Stilinski already had her mate and that was his father, John Stilinski. He may not have remembered much but the love those two had rivaled any mate love. People swore that they never saw two people more in love as his parents were. The Demon Wolf was NOT her mate. 

Stiles pulled Deucalion’s head back as blood cascaded down his clothes. The red eyes were shown through his dark glasses. Stiles didn’t say anything else just stared at him. The one thing that he promised his mother was that he would watch the Demon Wolf die and wouldn’t look away. The wound was healing slowly but his lungs were starting to give out due to the venom. It took a few more minutes until Deucalion’s body went limped. Stiles took a few deep breaths as a few tears went down his cheeks. Killing the Demon Wolf wouldn’t bring his mother back but it sure as hell felt good. 

Stiles cleaned his dagger on Deucalion’s shirt and sheathed it. He unbuckled it from his left forearm and threw it down the yellow tube, which led to an abandoned dumpster right outside. He would have to collect his dagger on a later time. He pulled his gun from his back jean pocket and shot five rounds in random directions. He placed the gun in safety mode and threw it across the room. He took a few deep breaths and ran full speed towards the shelves. His back slammed against the shelves as they broke. The crash hurt like hell but he didn’t have to wait long as there was a heavy pound at the door. Two more heavy pounds at the door made it fly open. Derek and Scott looked around and headed for Stiles. Allison surveyed the room and made her way to the dead body. 

Scott called out to Stiles a few times. Stiles opened his eyes and grunted, “Ouch.”

Scott laughed more of a relief that his best friend was still alive. Both Scott and Derek grabbed a hand and immediately began to drain the pain away. Once the pain was manageable Derek went over to Allison. She pointed to the yellow tube almost hidden at the end of the room. Derek looked over the dead body and by now the flame were just a simmer. 

“So it’s over right?” Scott said as he helped Stiles up. “That means you’re safe right.”

Stiles shrugged but mentioned that he was still alive while Deucalion was dead. “What happened?” Derek said a cross from concern to stoic.

“I don’t know I was knocked out. When I woke up The Fox was standing over the dead body. I tried to shoot him but he was too fast. He just disarmed, kicked me into the bookshelves and left.”

After a few more minutes of inspecting Derek led the group outside. Erica, Boyd and Isaac were waiting for them by Stiles jeep. Erica gave him a big hug, Boyd nodded once and Isaac patted his back. Right after Erica let him go Scott came around and hugged him. Stiles felt loved and for the first time in a long time felt free. He knew he would never be free but it felt nice at the moment. After everything was answered and made sure Stiles was alright he suggested for the group to celebrate. No one protested but Derek. 

Once underground Isaac went to go mingle with Danny, Scott and Allison disappeared into the dancing crowd, Erica and Boyd went the opposite direction and Stiles was left with a brooding wolf by his side. The space was spacious, the lights flickered as the music pumped all the dancer to keeping pace with it. Stiles looked at an unsure Derek and grabbed his hand. He led Derek somewhere where the DJ would be seeing. All the bodies around them danced to the beat not caring who was beside them. Stiles guided Derek’s hands around him as their bodies were pressed together, his back against Derek’s front. Derek tightened the hold and started to nibble Stiles’s neck. Both bodies swayed at a slow pace as the music blared on. Stiles couldn’t get the thought out of his head of Derek being his prize for defeating the alpha pack. Derek’s stubble rubbed against his neck. Yeah he was going to enjoy his prize as best he could. He found his mate and no one could take that away from him. His mother wanted him to be happy after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon...

**Author's Note:**

> First off thank you for reading the story. Second I read so many stories here that I had to post one of my own, I plan my whole day around reading them. Third I thought it would be a great insult to the reader not to show the identity of The Fox in the first chapter, seeing that everything screamed Stiles. I will have to adjust the story accordingly after all it was a last minute decision. Fourth and final this story was inspired by a tumblr pic and deviant art pic as well.


End file.
